


There will be time.

by So_Im_Told



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Im_Told/pseuds/So_Im_Told
Summary: After what happened in Venice with Ludo and Violetta in the episode Zenana, Morse and Thursday return to Oxford and there will be time to talk about all that has happened.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	There will be time.

The Christmas decorations were still up. Fred smiled tiredly as he opened the door- Win had left it unlocked for them. It felt like they had been away for weeks rather than days. It was dark and the air was cold, it would probably snow soon.  
“Home” he called out.  
His wife rushed over to hug and kiss him before he even had chance to take his hat and coat off. Then she reached out for Morse, who didn’t flinch but didn’t lean into her embrace. So she didn’t insist on holding it.  
“Cup of tea?” was all that she said.  
Thursday smiled gratefully and so did Morse, just for a moment.  
Morse seemed in a daze, it made Fred think of men in the army after surviving what their mates didn't. Or civilians caught in the cross fires or in the rubble of bombs. Covered in dust and blood. "Morse." he said gently as he helped him with his coat and hung it up for him before directing him to the sitting room.  
“Don’t argue, you’re no good to me dead on your feet.” Echoed in Fred’s mind, one of their first cases together. Morse seemed just as exhausted as he had that day. Only this time he made no arguments about staying as he was left in the living room for a moment while Fred went talk to Win in the kitchen.  
Morse sat on the sofa, looking wistfully at the Christmas tree and then glancing at the budgies in their cage in the corner, he almost laughed at them and he realised he hadn't visited the Thursday's home in a while. At least not properly. Looking back at the tree he noticed the unwrapped presents addressed to Joan. So she didn’t come home for Christmas, he thought.  
“…You read the letter.” Morse commented when Thursday walked and placed a tray onto the table.  
Thursday nodded. “We were worried…” he began to try and explain.  
“Sorry” They both said at the same time.  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
Thursday ignored the tea on the tray and took a bottle, pouring them both a glass. “Get that down you.”  
Morse nodded.  
There would be time. To discuss what had happened. To reason and try and make sense of things and make up for harsh words spoken. But for now, all was forgiven.  
When win went into the living room to check if they needed anything. Fred was sitting in his chair, quietly smoking his pipe.  
Morse was fast asleep, sprawled out on the sofa, Fred’s coat covering him.  
“He does look young in his sleep.” Win commented, smiling at how he slept.  
“Don’t tease.” Fred smiled. “You’ll embarrass the lad.” He looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before getting up “Best let him sleep. He’ll be staying here a few days at least.”  
“Sam’s room is ready for him. Tomorrow he can sleep in a proper bed.”  
Fred nodded, grateful to have Win. He took hold of her hand and they went upstairs to their own room.  
“No Joan?” he asked. They had been expecting her for Christmas.  
“She phoned” Win answered in an almost forcefully bright voice “…Maybe for new year.” She added hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching series seven! I started thinking about what happens next. I hope you like this, maybe I should continue it? Please let me know what you think, I would appreciate it.


End file.
